This disclosure relates to managing fuel-containing leaks in a gas turbine system. In a conventional gas turbine system, fuel is combusted as it is injected into pressurized air, thereby heating and increasing the energy of the gas. The energy is then extracted from the heated gas with a turbine that converts the energy into kinetic energy. The kinetic energy may be used to drive another device, for example, a generator. In some systems, fuel can leak internally within the gas turbine system or externally to an atmosphere of the gas turbine system, for example, due to pressure differentials across imperfect seals in the gas turbine system. In some instances, fuel leaks can be wasteful and/or hazardous.